dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Citadel
Entering the Crystal Citadel After that treacherous journey through the Ancient Ice, battling what seems like an enraged version of a snowman, adventurers can now take a breather and check out Icebloom's new shindig. She resides in these three dungeon levels, full with guards and archers waiting to pummel the unsuspecting visitors. Don't worry, we have this covered, so that we can prepare those adventurers with the best strategy to defeat her and her minions. Complete the quests and earn even more Icebloom tokens towards her final star upgrades. Head back towards Ancient Ice if you'd like more information on those dungeon events. Likewise, head out to Happy Holidays if you'd like more information on the current state of events for the holiday season. Dungeon Preparation Berry Jiggler.png Deeplake Ranger.PNG Icethorn Lord.PNG Regal Riverfolk.PNG The enemies that you'll encounter here have abilities that will put some thought into team compositions. Deeplake Rangers are Willow Swift replicas that uses a devastating ability called Boomer, which deals a great damage to even Nature-based allies. Regal Riverfolk uses a volley of Chill-inflicting shots, hitting three random targets. Her Speed Demon passive makes her an even deadlier foe because she gains haste every time she successfully CRITs, making her 3-strike volley a strong candidate for triggering that ability. Berry Jigglers are gels with the Chilling Skin passive, making any melee attackers susceptible to Chill effects. Finally, Icethorn Lords provide the secondary and primary tanks to keep the rest of the enemies from direct attacks. Ideally, you'd want a full team composed of Nature-based Heroes. This is to negate the chance of CRIT against your team so that Speed Demon does not activate. Heroes to Consider Bovus El Doro: His Stampede provides the necessary timing to stall all enemies from using any special abilities for one turn, making him very useful against Icebloom or Gels that taunt. Willow Swift: A powerhouse that will guarantee at least one of those Boomer attacks are defeated before they can take a chance. Chief NubNub: This healer's Voodoo chant will allow your team to heal while your entire team is Frozen by Icebloom's Let it Snow ability. He also provides the necessary DEF and ATK boost to keep your team from succumbing to the barrage of arrows. Tsume: Despite the Demon Hunter passives from the Sir William replicates (Icethorn Lords), he provides a nice boost to ATK for all nature allies, in addition to his impressive passive and arsenal of attacks. His Soul Shred can remove Taunts, and his Spreading Panic can inflict Fear to enemies, making them take extra damage from all sources. Phemus: Immune to Taunt and deals a tremendous amount of damage with his wild swing, he is an effective counter to Icebloom's minions. Dealing damage directly to her will quickly neutralize her as a threat. Dungeon Breakdown Crystal Citadel E.PNG Crystal Citadel M.PNG Crystal Citadel H.PNG The following pictures shows the breakdown of the enemies found in Crystal Citadel. Crystal Citadel (E)asy This level can be complete through auto-battles. The only time you'd need to worry is when Selwyn the Enduring shows up in room 4 of the dungeon. Ignore him and he will summon his Northern Gale to freeze your entire team. Finish off these enemies with your heroes and you'll have some easy wins! Crystal Citadel (M)edium Enemies found in this level have ascended once, and their star ranking has increased. They can deal more damage, and take more damage from attacks as well. The best way to deal with this is crowd is to begin incorporating a healer suggested from above. The fight with Therand Fiddlestrom is more of a nuisance than a problem. His Thermal Detonator attack deals damage to the entire party, but Dazes one hero. He is easily taken care of by several hits. Crystal Citadel (H)ard You should take care of your team by prioritizing the order in which you defeat the enemies. Take out the Willow Swift replicates first, followed by the Lady Nimriel replicates. You will might encounter Yokozuna, in which your priority will be switched to Yokozuna. As long as you still have the ability to heal, these fights will not be too difficult. Icebloom can be defeated by a constant barrage of Purge attacks and hard hitting special abilities. Use any skill to remove the taunts from her minions, while continuing to lower her health. Her Unbreakable heart can be defeated by attacks with multiple strikes or attacks from multiple allies. If she unleashes her Let it Snow ability, your entire team will succumb to a barrage of Frozen and Slow Debuffs. Her passive ability "The Chills" allows both her basic and special attacks to have a 50% chance to inflict Slow. The freezing and Slow effects can be crippling to your team if you have not been able to cast a heal like Chief NubNub's Voodoo Chant. The Slow debuffs will force your allies to attack after her minions. Quest Rewards The following table provides a list of rewards for completing quests found in any of the levels within Crystal Citadel. Any completions or kills are cumulative and are added to the next objective of the quest. For example, completing Icebloom Hunting for the first time will show 1 out of 2 times are completed already for the next quest, meaning that you will need to complete it once more to finish that quest. Notes and Tips In addition to completing these dungeon quests, Crystal Citadel also drops Icebloom tokens. Silver Chests drop 1 token, Gold chests drop 2, and Ancient chests drop 3. Heroic Summons Head on over to the Portals and summon her with x300 gems or x3000 wreaths! Gallery Category:Special Event